Doce Vingança
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Para vingar o fora que levou do namorado Koenma, Botan tem uma idéia mirabolante: dar em cima do bonitão da empresa de publicidade onde trabalham, Shuuichi Minamino. Mas o que pode acontecer quando as coisas saem de seu controle? [KuramaxBotanxKoenma]


_YYH e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi_

* * *

**Doce Vingança**

_-AngelloreXx-_

**Capítulo 1:**

Oito horas. Eu estava a mais de quarenta minutos sentada sozinha, simplesmente observando o conteúdo da xícara a minha frente esfriar. Não conseguira dormir direito, então decidira me arrumar e ir, como todas as manhãs, tomar um café antes do trabalho.

Olhei de soslaio para a janela, e vi alguns conhecidos adentrando o prédio do outro lado da rua, o que fez meu estômago se contorcer com o nervosismo crescente. Virei meus olhos para a xícara mais uma vez, encolhendo os ombros. Mais do que "desfrutando" de todo o meu sofrimento, angústia, tristeza, etc e etc, eu tentava ao máximo prorrogar o que estava por vir.

Incrível como uma coisa que passara despercebida por mais de três anos agora mais parecia um martírio para mim. De má vontade, me levantei, deixando o dinheiro do café –intocado, por sinal- na mesa. Pensei em mil desculpas para não ter que entrar no maldito prédio, mas nenhuma me pareceu convincente, até porque todos saberiam que se tratava de uma mentira. Já na calçada, respirei fundo, ajustei melhor os óculos escuros, e atravessei a rua. Afinal, eu não poderia fugir disso para sempre.

Para meu desgosto, ao menos precisei chegar na entrada para acontecer o que eu temia.

"Botaaan!"

_Oh, não. Qualquer um, menos ela_, protestei mentalmente. Forcei um sorriso falso, virando na direção da voz que me chamava.

"Olá, Juli, como vai?"

"Querida!" Ela acenou, vindo ao meu encontro e me abraçando dramaticamente por um momento. "Eu fiquei sabendo, estou tão triste por você! Como está indo?"

"Eu--"

Tentei interrompe-la, mas ela me ignorou, continuando a falar.

"Oh, você parece tão deprimida... Aposto que está chorando desde sexta, não está? Pobrezinha..."

Usando de toda a minha boa vontade, ignorei o comentário, mesmo que meus punhos já estivessem cerrados. "Estou atrasada, com licença."

"Oh, estamos mesmo atrasadas!" Ela comentou olhando o relógio. "Vamos, querida," continuou, me puxando pelo braço, muito para meu desgosto. "Ah, e tire esses óculos. Não tenha vergonha de seus olhos inchados e olheiras!"

_Quantos anos na prisão era a pena para homicídios mesmo? _

Adentramos o local juntas, e nos momentos seguintes, a presença desagradável de Juli ao meu lado acabou sendo esquecida, por mais improvável que isso possa soar. Afinal, eu estava mais preocupada com as outras pessoas da empresa. Da entrada do prédio em que trabalhávamos até a porta da minha sala, fui bombardeada por olhares de curiosidade, pena, e até zombaria, o que me deixou profundamente irritada.

Estavam todos comentando sobre como a pobre jovem publicitária levou um fora do namorado, o presidente da empresa em que trabalhava, depois de três anos de relacionamento.

_Ótimo_. Pensei ironicamente. Era tudo o que eu precisava para melhorar ainda mais meu humor. Quando finalmente cheguei em minha sala, me despedi aliviada de Juli e fechei a porta o mais rápido possível. Eu queria sumir, desaparecer, qualquer coisa que me poupasse de todo o furor que o término de nosso namoro causou. Mas, como tudo e todos pareciam conspirar contra mim, segundos após eu me sentar em frente à minha mesa, ouvi batidas na porta.

"Entre," respondi com um gemido.

"Botan?" A voz familiar me acalmou um pouco.

"Ayame... Graças a Deus, pensei que fosse algum idiota querendo saber como eu estou lidando com a terrível depressão que está me assolando," comentei ironicamente, revirando os olhos.

Ela me encarou por um instante e entrou na sala em silêncio, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Não ligue para os comentários," disse, sentando-se de frente para mim. "Essa gente só quer ter algum motivo para não trabalhar."

"Mas eu não estou deprimida!" Respondi elevando a voz mais do que pretendia, o que a fez arquear a sobrancelha.

Me recostei melhor na cadeira e continuei, agora em um tom mais calmo e baixo. "Claro, eu estou chateada..." Ela continuou me encarando em silêncio. "Ok, ok, eu estou triste," admiti cruzando os braços. "Qualquer um estaria! Mas aquele idiota do Koenma na--"

Fui interrompida por novas batidas na porta. Lançando um olhar significativo para Ayame, como quem pedia socorro adiantado caso fosse algum inconveniente, respondi, forçando uma voz neutra: "Entre."

Longos cabelos ruivos, olhos incrivelmente verdes e porte elegante faziam do homem que adentrara minha sala, segundos depois, o mais cobiçado pelas mulheres da empresa.

"Com licença. Bom dia. Srta. Botan, os documentos que eu tinha falado," ele comentou, enquanto caminhava em direção a mesa.

"Oh, obrigada, Minamino," agradeci enquanto pegava os papéis que ele me entregava. "Está tudo certo?"

"Sim," ele respondeu. "Qualquer erro, é só me avisar." Abrindo um sorriso charmoso, ele saiu, me deixando sozinha com Ayame novamente. Comecei a folhear os documentos distraída, até que ela se pronunciou, com um ar diferente: "Ele parece interessado em você."

A encarei, completamente espantada. "Como assim?"

"O que você ouviu. Já deve estar sabendo que você e o Sr. Koenma terminaram, pelo visto."

"Que abuso! Acabei de sair de um relacionamento longo e... As pessoas não têm o mínimo de respeito! Ele ta se achando o gostosão do escritório só porque todas as mulheres babam nele, mas--" Parei, de repente, uma idéia se formando em minha mente. E se...

"Botan...?"

"...Eu tive uma idéia..." Comentei distraidamente, ainda bolando meu plano 'brilhante'. Um sorriso quase maníaco se formou em meus lábios. "Eu tive uma idéia!"

"Que idéia...?" Ela perguntou, com uma ponta de temor em suas palavras.

"Você vai ver," respondi, ainda sorrindo.

_Koenma vai ter uma liçãozinha..._

**oOoOo**

Uma semana depois, os comentários desagradáveis, cada vez mais fervorosos, davam sinais de que não iam sumir tão cedo, para meu desgosto. Desde a fatídica sexta, eu não havia encontrado com Koenma, o que me deixava aliviada de certa forma, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma ponta de angústia. Queria ver com meus próprios olhos como ele estava lidando com nossa separação. Será que estava triste, deprimido? Suspirei, contrariada. Como eu era ingênua... Claro que ele não estava deprimido, fora ele que quisera terminar a relação! Ele simplesmente acordara e decidira que nós não devíamos continuar juntos, simples assim.

Gemendo, massageei minhas têmporas. Estava com uma dor de cabeça incrível, e, assim como nos dias anteriores, eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar no trabalho. Já estava pensando em como iria me desviar das pessoas e de seus olhares críticos ao término do expediente, quando meus olhos se fixaram em alguns papéis em cima de minha mesa.

Oh... Isso me lembrava de meu plano mirabolante, que havia sido deixado de lado por falta de coragem. A frase de Ayame me veio à mente mais uma vez, _"Ele parece interessado em você"... _

Droga. Eu sabia que era uma idéia estúpida e ridiculamente guiada por pura dor de cotovelo, mas que mal podia fazer? Peguei os papéis e saí da sala. Era isso. Eu iria lá, falava alguma bobagem com ele sobre os papéis - que por sinal, nem tinha lido - e veria o que ia acontecer.

Caminhei pelo corredor, pensando no que poderia falar com ele. Talvez eu pudesse dar alguma indireta...? Uhn, isso se ele não desse alguma primeiro, pensei, confiante. Sim, aquele simples sorriso poderia significar muitas coisas! Eu só queria ver a cara de Koenma quando ele descob---

"Koenma..." Paralisada, permaneci encarando-o de boca entreaberta. Lá estava ele, a razão de todo o meu sofrimento nos últimos tempos, parado, conversando com um outro funcionário mais à frente, no corredor. Céus, eu não estava preparada para ve-lo assim, tão inesperadamente! Dei alguns passos para trás sem perceber, até que me choquei contra a parede.

"_Droga, droga, droga, não quero ver ele!"_

Minha mente então se concentrou em achar algum meio de sair dali sem ser percebida, o que parecia impossível até que vi uma porta há alguns metros de distância. Koenma ainda estava de costas, e não tinha reparado minha presença. Era a minha chance; tomando muito cuidado para que os saltos dos meus sapatos não fizessem barulho, caminhei até a porta e girei a maçaneta, abrindo-a e adentrando a sala o mais rápido possível.

"_Ufa..." _Respirei aliviada, enquanto tentava espiar pela persiana da janela que dava para o corredor, após fechar a porta com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. Ele não tinha percebido, graças aos deuses.

"Uh... Pois não?"

A voz às minhas costas me fez congelar.

Nunca. Nunca pense que as coisas não podem piorar. De _todas_ as salas do imenso corredor, eu havia escolhido entrar na do próprio Shuuichi Minamino. Se a minha intenção era fazer um jogo de sedução com ele, aquele definitivamente não tinha sido um bom começo.

Respirei fundo e me virei, arrumando nervosamente uma mecha do meu cabelo que havia se desprendido do meu coque. "Ah! Er... Bom dia, Minamino!" Improvisei, desajeitada e com um sorriso claramente forçado.

"...Bom dia, Srta. Botan. Posso ajudar em algo?" Ele respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O encarei, ainda 'sorrindo'. "_Koenma. Koenma está lá fora,"_ minha mente gritava, mas agora eu tinha algo mais importante com o que me preocupar. "Hn... Sabe, eu..." Tentei enrolar, mas não conseguia arranjar nenhuma coisa decente para iniciar uma conversa com ele. Shuuichi ainda me encarava em silêncio, provavelmente contemplando o quanto eu estava me fazendo passar por idiota ali.

Passei a mão pelas mechas soltas mais uma vez, para só então perceber que ainda segurava firmemente os papéis que seriam meu "grande assunto" com ele inicialmente.

"Bom... Sobre esses documentos," comecei, subitamente mais confiante.

Os olhos dele se voltaram para os papéis em minhas mãos por um breve momento, para então se fixarem mim novamente.

"Eu queria que você me explicasse... Hn..."

"Sim...?" Ele perguntou, sua expressão deixando transparecer um pouco de curiosidade.

_Céus, isso não está dando certo! _Ótimo, Botan. Agoravocê está se fazendo passar por uma demente na frente do cara mais bonito e charmoso da empresa! E... Já que eu havia mencionado isso... Ele era, realmente, muito bonito, considerei. Essa cor de cabelo é bem exótica, e faz um contraste interessante com a pele clara e os olhos maravilhosamente verdes que... _Droga_, _ele está me encarando_. Concentre-se Botan!

"Na realidade, eu..." Comecei novamente, ainda mais embaraçada.

Aumentando meu nervosismo, ele deu um sorriso divertido, fechando os olhos e se inclinando para frente enquanto deixava sua cabeça pender um pouco.

"Não quer se sentar, Srta. Botan?" Ele comentou, ainda sorrindo, enquanto apontava para as cadeiras à frente de sua mesa.

Por um instante, finalmente pude ver o que fazia Minamino ser tão desejado. Não havia como recusar um pedido dele enquanto sorria desse jeito, tinha? Não, definitivamente não. Sentei-me, tentando pensar em algo pelo menos um pouco inteligente para falar com ele. Definitivamente, isso tinha sido muito estúpido. Por que eu não bolei algo melhor antes de vir aqui?

"Ficou sabendo que aquela cantora, Ayumi Hamasaki, está no hospital?" Ele começou a falar de repente, me pegando de surpresa com o assunto inusitado.

"Uh..." O encarei confusa, mas, confortável com a mudança de assunto, me forcei a continuar a conversa. "Não, o que aconteceu? Pensei que ela estivesse no estúdio 5 gravando o tal comercial da Pepsi..."

Ele sorriu novamente, o que estranhamente me fez prender a respiração de novo. "Oh, ela estava. Mas parece que ela sofreu um... acidente. Um refletor caiu na cabeça dela. Você não ouviu uma ambulância saindo daqui há pouco?"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha em incredulidade, mas logo em seguida não fui capaz de controlar uma risada divertida. "É sério? Que coisa mais.. Esdrúxula!" Consegui comentar em meio a risadas. Nunca simpatizara com ela mesmo.

"Não ria," ele me reprimiu com bom humor, seu sorriso aumentando ainda mais. "Isso poderia acontecer com qualquer um."

"Mas ela está bem?"

"Creio que sim, mas provavelmente a empresa vai sofrer um processo por causa do incidente," ele comentou, mais sério agora. "A indenização em um caso como esse pode ser gigantesca."

_Indenização... Interessante. Koenma estava em maus lençóis_, pensei, tentando reprimir um sorriso maníaco em meus lábios. Acabei iniciando algum outro assunto aleatório quando percebi que Shuuichi me encarava curioso; eu devia estar há muito tempo divagando sobre como Koenma iria se dar mal com esse incidente.

Para minha surpresa, Shuuichi era verdadeiramente uma pessoa agradável e simpática, e acabamos emendando um assunto atrás do outro sem que eu percebesse, o que me fez esquecer de meu plano inicial para simplesmente aproveitar nossa conversa. Quando percebi, havia se passado quase uma hora em que estávamos lá, apenas falando sobre inutilidades e coisas bobas, despreocupados.

"Céus, olhe a hora," disse, mesmo desgostosa com o fato de ter que interromper a conversa. "Tenho que ir, me desculpe."

Ele sorriu e acenou em consentimento. "Realmente, o tempo voou." Shuuichi então se levantou com um suspiro e caminhou até a porta, parando com a mão apoiada na maçaneta enquanto esperava eu me aproximar.

"Botan...?" Ele esperou nossos olhares de encontrarem para continuar. "Talvez nós poderíamos tomar um café algum dia."

Não me lembro se foi meu coração que pulou uma batida ou se eu esqueci de respirar. Bom, algo em mim ficou seriamente abalado com aquela simples proposta.

"C-claro," respondi, muito mais debilmente do que pretendia. Ele sorriu e colocou uma mão no bolso, enquanto abria a porta para que eu saísse.

"Amanhã? Depois do trabalho?"

"Combinado," respondi sorrindo bobamente, para então deixar a sala.

Dei alguns passos ainda sorrindo, e percebi que tinha deixado os documentos na sala de Shuuichi. Uhn, talvez fosse uma boa idéia deixa-los lá; seria mais uma desculpa para encontra-lo de novo. Dei mais alguns passos, ainda absorta em meus pensamentos, mas uma presença familiar me fez parar imediatamente

"...Botan..."

Oh, não...

"Koenma," disse, mesmo sem perceber. E, ainda com uma sombra da lembrança da conversa com Shuuichi em minha mente, suspirei fundo, me preparando para uma conversa potencialmente fatídica com meu ex.

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A: Essa fic é meu presente de Natal para minha amiga Madam Spooky. Feliz Natal Spoofa!

Agradecimento especial a minha sócia Pri. Sem ela, essa fic não saía! XD Muito obrigada!


End file.
